


Sins, Screams, and Skeletons.

by DTB



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTB/pseuds/DTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is its own tragic au story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset again

**Author's Note:**

> And I wrote this mainly cause I'm running out of fans tears to brew my daily cup of tea with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can vaguely recall what happened in previous game sessions. This idea has probably been done a million times before but not in my writing style *evil chuckling*. This is also sort of a spin off or continuation of my other fanfic "Boning", chapter 7.

A young skeleton child plays with his brother while their parents sat near by watching. Young Papyrus stacked some blocks up in a tower then put his small hands on his hips in a proud stance. Little Sans then knocked over the tower and laughed. Papyrus playfully tackled his brother in revenge and they wrestled for awhile, the two giggled the entire time. Then the room grew dark. Sans looked up to his parents just as they were being swallowed up by the darkness. He freaked out and looked to his brother for help. Papyrus was now much older and facing away from Sans at some dark figure holding a knife. Sans reached out to Papyrus but then the dark figure lopped off his head. The skull made a soft clunk as it hit the floor, then the rest of the body clattered as it fell over. The dark figure looked at Sans, then attacked.

Sans was frightened awake, he quickly sat up in his bed clutching his skull and breathing heavily. It took a few moments of looking around his room to realize that he just had a bad dream and he was alive. He sighed out of relief. Though now he had some post-nightmare anxiety about his brother. Sans got up and quietly walked down the hallway to his brothers room then slowly cracked open the jar. Papyrus was sound asleep, quietly snoring with his limbs hanging off the bed. Sans grinned to himself and tucked Papyrus in then went back to bed himself and slept in till late morning.

Sans headed down stairs and found a plate of spaghetti with a note next to it. He picked up and read the note which said: 'DEAR SANS. I NOTICED YOU WERE STILL TUCKERED OUT THIS MORNING SO I LET YOU SLEEP. I ALSO MADE YOU SOME BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI, SORRY IF IT'S COLD BUT IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A LAZYBONES YOU COULD HAVE EATEN IT WHEN IT WAS WARM AND HAVE HAD MY COMPANY! ANYWAY IF IT'S TOO COLD FOR YOUR TASTES JUST PUT IT IN THE MICROWAVE FOR A BIT. SEE YOU SOON! -LOVE YOUR BROTHER PAPYRUS. P.S. PLEASE DON'T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE WHILE I'M AWAY.'

Sans smiled to himself and pocketed the note, he then looked at the cold plate of pasta. For some reason it had maple syrup instead of tomato sauce on it, maybe that's what Papyrus meant by breakfast spaghetti. Sans for the hell of it took a bite. It was awful. He stored the rest of it into the fridge then headed out.

The snow sparkled in the artificial magic lighting from high above the trees as Sans tromped across the frosty surface. He was going to visit the lady behind the door again and crack some jokes for a few hours. He still wondered why she asked him to watch over any humans that walked through yesterday, that came out of the blue. Oh well he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. Sans approached the door and rapped on it a few times with his bony fingers.

"Knock knock." He waited for the usual 'who's there?' reply. Oh man he had a great new knock knock joke for the lady. A reply didn't come after a few moments. He knocked harder and spoke louder this time.

"Hey knock knock! Anybody home?" Hmm, maybe she was busy, he'll come back later. He shuffled back the way he came. He then wandered behind the trees to nap for a bit. 

The small skeleton was woken by the sound of someone walking in the snow. Sans looked over to the path and saw a young human child walking by. Perhaps this was the human the lady from behind the door was speaking of. He decided to play a prank on the human, he snuck up behind them as they reached the bridge. 

"Human." Said Sans. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The human Frisk turned around, shook Sans's hand, then was greeted to the sound of a whoopee cushion. Sans chuckled. "Hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." Sans talked for awhile then lead Frisk across the bridge, instructed them to hide behind a conviently shaped lamp, made puns to annoy his brother then parted ways with Frisk.

Sans noticed something on his hand the human shook. It was dust. Was the human doing some house hold cleaning? Oh well he didn't think of it much and went about his day goofing off.

Frisk rushed through the town without bothering too talk to anyone. Then they attempted to leave Snowdin but was confronted by Papyrus. Already being LV 7 slaying Papyrus was easy for them. Frisk walked over the dust that was a skeleton with a love of spaghetti a few moments ago.

Sans headed home, it was almost time for Papyrus's bedtime story and he knew how cranky his brother got without it. Sans headed up the stairs and knocked on his brother's bedroom door.

"Hey Papyrus sorry I'm late." Said Sans. His brother didn't say anything. Sans opened the door. "Papyrus? Did you already fall asleep?" He entered the room and found it empty. This was not like Papyrus at all. Filled with worry Sans went outside to look for his brother, he recalled Papyrus saying he would try to block the human at Snowdin's exit and headed there to look. When he arrived he only found foot prints in the snow, and his brother's clothing in a pile of dust. Sans stood there in a moment of shock and denial, he then blinked his eye sockets a couple times. "Oh no... Oh no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO!" He dropped to his knees and clutched the clothing. "No please no t-this can't be happening." He buried his face into Papyrus's shirt and cried. "T-That god damn, kid. They did this." He sniffed and wiped his face. "I swear Papyrus, I'll make them pay for this."

San headed for the Hall of Judgement and waited for the human to arrive. The skeleton blocked the path. "It's a beatuiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you..." Spoke Sans. "Should be burning in hell." His eye lite up blue. "You dirty brother killer." Sans turned Frisk's souls blue and threw it all around the room at full force. Frisk swung their knife at Sans but he dodged with ease. Though the human was just as good at dodging Sans's bone attacks and gasterblasters. Sans threw Frisk against any and all surfaces, they were having a bad time. Time dragged on, neither showing any signs of stopping. Sans was getting tired however. He threw every bone and blast directly at Frisk then threw them around again. His throws grew weaker and weaker. He fell to one knee heaving then hit the floor with his fist. Sans clutched his chest and started to softly sob and laugh. 

"So, guess that's it huh?" Said the skeleton shaking ever so slightly. "Just, don't drag it out any longer please." He wiped his eye sockets and his head fell down. "I give up. I've lost everything at this point so why should I continue to fight? Me and Papyrus lost our parents at a young age. I can't even remember their faces or voices. They're gone, Papyrus is gone, everyone else is gone." He looked up at Frisk. "Your face looks so twisted... Are you planning on just dragging this out till the end then resetting and doing it all over?! Well just reset already, I want to see them all again... Please... Just please, reset kid please. Or at least let me join them." Frisk just stood there. "RESET KID PLEASE! RESET!" Sans was crying a river now. 

Frisk stood there for a moment. They walked past Sans towards the next room. Sans knelt there for an other movement then started to get up. Frisk then stabbed him in the back with a dark smile. Sans turned into dust and Frisk became LV 20. They then walked to the next room and killed anyone else in their way. 

The game was reset.

Sans woke up, he was still trapped in this endless nightmare.


	2. Green Puppet Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is an asshole.

Papyrus walked to a clearing in the Snowdin forest. He was going to meet his little yellow flower friend and show him a new attack. The flower had always whispered encouragement, advice, and other things to the skeleton. Papyrus felt a bit of friendship between them. Once the skeleton reached the clearing he sat down in the snow and waited for the flower to sprout up. A few minutes later something yellow popped out in front of Papyrus.

"Hello again friend." Said Flowey.

"AH THERE YOU ARE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DEVELOPED A NEW ATTACK THAT I WANT TO SHOW YOU." Replied Papyrus.

"Oh, show me then." Papyrus stood up and cleared his throat. He then took out some bones and threw them towards the trees in clusters, half of the bones were colored blue. "Wow." Said the flower. "You've gotten really strong."

"WHY THANK YOU FLOWEY. I'VE BEEN DOING SOME SOLO TRAINING IN BETWEEN MY HUMAN CAPTURING AND UNDYNE TRAINING. I SHOULD BE JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD VERY SOON AT THIS RATE."

"I think I know a way to help you become even stronger though."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, come down here I have to whisper it to you." Without much hesitation Papyrus squatted down in front of Flowey. The flower grinned widely and his face turned disturbed. Papyrus cocked an eye socket in confusion, then something broke up from the ground and grabbed the skeleton from behind.

"A-AAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! FLOWEY SOMETHING GRABBED ME!" Papyrus yelled and struggled.

"I know. It's me doing that you idiot." Replied Flowey as his roots that gripped Papyrus drug him into the ground. Papyrus's screams were soon muffled by dirt and Flowey popped back into the earth.

 

Sans was sleeping at his station as usual. The sound of boots crunching the snow mildly disturbed his nap. "S-SANS..." Said Papyrus weakly. Sans cracked an eye socket a bit open. "What's up Papy-" Sans's eye sockets widened as he jumped back. "H-HELP. ME." Papyrus was coiled in vine like foliage, Flowey's roots and extended stem, all over and in between his bones. Flowey's head was sticking out of Papyrus's eye socket.

"Hello Sans." Said Flowey. "Nice to meet you, your brother has told me so much about you. Especially how powerful you can be."

"You bastard get out of Papyrus!" Demanded Sans as his left eye glowed blue.

"My my, such anger. Why not put it to good use and help me out?"

"I said get out of my brother!"

"If you agree to help me I will." Flowey's grin somehow grew more creepier. Sans paused for a moment, then extended his hand.

"S-SANS NO." Said Papyrus with obvious effort. "RUN I-I'LL BE OK."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Said Flowey and he tightened his grip around Papyrus who then screamed in pain. Sans made a move to attack Flowey, but the flower used his captive skeleton as a shield, forcing Sans to halt his attack. "Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want to accidentally hurt your dear brother would you?" Said Flowey with a smirk. Sans growled and took a step back.

"Just please let him go, I'll help you ok?" Muttered Sans with his fists clenched. 

"There's a good skeleton." Said Flowey, he then uncoiled from Papyrus and jumped onto Sans. Papyrus fell onto the snow, his bones unhinged and cracked. 

"You bastard what did you do to my brother?!" Yelled Sans as he struggled to hopelessly rip Flowey off. The flower quickly coiled in and around Sans like he did to Papyrus. The pain was intense enough to have made Sans crumple if he wasn't being forced to stand up.

"Oh he resisted at first, so I had to break him a bit. It made it easier to walk him around that way. Now I'd rather not have to do the same to you I need you physically fit to fight." Flowey now had control over Sans. Sans looked down at his broken brother.

"No wait, let me help him first please!" Begged the vine covered skeleton. Papyrus tried to to show how much pain he was in for Sans's sake.

"Sorry we don't have time for that, we have a human to murder over and over and over." Flowey forced Sans to start walking. Sans continued to struggle.

"Wait, you don't mean the kid? They've done nothing but be friends to everyone."

"And that's no fun, and now they are getting closer to the barrier and I just can't let that happen, that'll end this little game."

"You're fucking crazy."

"And I'm sick of your voice." Flowey filled Sans's mouth with roots which forced his jaw to painfully stretch open. They eventually reached the golden hall before Asgore's castle and waited for Frisk to walk in. After awhile Frisk who has gained no LV entered and found Sans with plant growth all over him. 

"Hello again." Said Flowey. "I think we have unfinished business." He forced Sans's arm up to attack. Sans tried to scream for Frisk to run. A gasterblaster was summoned and annihilated the human. The game reset from the last save point. Flowey killed Frisk over and over and over again, until Frisk just didn't even bother to enter the judgement hall. 

After a few hours of waiting, Flowey and Sans were met by Frisk again, only this time the human had acquired LV 19.


	3. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can remember previous game sessions, well so can Papyrus.

Frisk and Sans walked between the too widely spaced bars across the bridge.

"Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Said Sans. Frisk just stood there. "Or not, that's cool." Papyrus then approached.

"SANS, HAVE YOU SE-" Papyrus flinched when he saw Frisk. 

"What's the matter bro?" Asked Sans. Papyrus ran over, grabbed his brother, and ran them back to their house and locked them inside. "Papyrus what was that all about?"

"I-I HAD THIS FEELING THAT THAT PERSON IS BAD." Papyrus put his hand to his neck. "LIKE I'VE SEEN THEM HURT PEOPLE BEFORE."

"Wait, you remember past timelines too?"

"THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE? AND YOU'RE AWARE OF IT?"

"Well, kind of, it takes something to make me realize what's going on. Like... Seeing that kid's expression and how everyone else is reacting."

"SO YOU'VE NOTICED SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH THAT HUMAN?"

"Er, I think I got a bad feeling about them."

"HAVE THEY KILLED ANYONE BEFORE?"

"..."

"SANS ANSWER ME!"

"Yes. They have actually, killed everyone before..."

"INCLUDING ME?" Papyrus asked with much worry. Sans nodded slowly. "...AND DID YOU EVER TRY TO STOP THEM BEFORE?"

"Papyrus it's not that easy! They reset, we forget, they murder again."

"I KNOW YOU ARE STRONG BROTHER, YOU COULD EASILY TAKE THEM WHEN THEY ARE STILL LOW ON LV. WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TRY TO SAVE ME BEFORE? YOU DID SAY YOU DO REMEMBER THE PREVIOUS TIMELINES AND KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME."

"I just..."

"WHAT? ARE JUST LAZY?! SANS YOU CAN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP THEM FROM KILLING YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" Papyrus eye sockets filled with hurt and anger. "NOT EVEN ONCE?" Sans shook his head feeling ashamed. Papyrus seemed to have had enough and stomped towards the door.

"Papyrus where are you going?" Sans reached out to grab his brother's arm but Papyrus moved too quickly.

"SOMEONE HAS TO STOP THEM FROM HURTING OTHERS. AND IT FOR SURE ISN'T GOING TO BE YOU! YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES TO DO SOMETHING TO PREVENT THIS AND YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED ONCE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST TRIED TO SAVE ME..." Papyrus's voice stung with hurt and betrayal as he stepped outside.

"Wait!" Sans tried to stop Papyrus but he slammed the door shut between them. Papyrus walked over to the edge of Snowdin to fight and capture the human, he didn't have the heart to actually kill anybody and believed he could convince them to be a better person. That, as Sans watched from a distance, didn't work out. Frisk raised their weapon to strike Papyrus. Sans ran hopelessly to stop it from happening again this time, but like every time before Papyrus was struck down and turned into dust. Frisk walked on to the next area.

Sans sluggishly dragged himself to the spot where his brother had fallen. Just like he did the last few dozen or so times before, he had stopped keeping count. It seemed that no matter what he said to Papyrus he would still walk off and try to stop Frisk. This is why Sans never saved Papyrus, every time he tried he had failed and now he saw no point in even trying. The skeleton had really believed that maybe this one time, just by chance, he could have learned something from speaking the same conversation with Papyrus and managed to convince his brother to have not left to fight. But it never worked out. Sans punched the ground. Frisk walked past Sans towards the shop to loot some heal items.

"Why." Said Sans. Frisk stopped and turned around. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep resetting and killing everyone over and over again?" Sans looked up at the human who replied with a indifferent wave of the hand. "You're a sick freak you know that right?" Frisk seemed to have taken that as a challenge. 

Frisk went back to their last save just before fighting Papyrus and killed him again, right in front of Sans. Then they reloaded, killed Papyrus, then reloaded, killed Papyrus, reloaded, killed, reloaded, killed, over and over again, all while making sure that Sans would remember each and every single time and lacked enough determination to stop it.

Eventually Frisk grew bored of murdering just one skeleton endlessly, they didn't reload after killing Papyrus this time. They walked up to Sans and ended his life. Sans didn't even bother to defend himself, he just tried to enjoy the release death gave before the inevitable reset came again.

 

Frisk and Sans walked between the too widely spaced bars across the bridge.


	4. Still my brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Asriel absorbing Chara's soul Papyrus does and turns into a genocidal beast that Sans has to stop.

The monster king and queen's adopted human child Chara was sick and dying. They allowed anyone who had any kind of cure to try to save their child. Papyrus ventured to the castle with the intention to cure the human with words of encouragement and magical spaghetti he himself had cooked. The guards escorted Papyrus to the child's chambers then stood outside the door.

"HELLO SMALL HUMAN CHILD, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO TRY TO HELP YOU!" Said Papyrus, he then pulled out a plate of spaghetti. "I, MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS BELIEVES THAT MY SPAGHETTI IS SO GOOD THAT IT CAN MAKE ANYBODY FEEL BETTER." Chara peaked up from their covers on the bed, they motioned for Papyrus to lean in. "HMM? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WISH YOU WHISPER TO ME?" Papyrus leaned in. Chara grabbed him by the neck. Papyrus wanted to break free but was afraid of hurting the small sick human. Chara whispered something. Then Chara's life faded away, and with Papyrus so close he was forced to absorbed the human soul.

Sans slowly awoke from his nap on the couch. He looked at the clock, it was getting late where was Papyrus, he told Sans that he'd be back an hour ago. Sans steeped outside onto the cold snow, the usual quiet was broken by screams of the villagers running towards the forest. Sans looked to what they were running away from. His eye sockets widened, it was his brother. Papyrus didn't look right, his clothing was different, they were like a dark robe version of his usual outfit. His skull was covered in jagged lines that resembled cracks with two thicker ones on each eye, one above one below. His eyes glowed red. That shade of red reminded Sans of the mass murderer from his nightmares.

"P-Papyrus?" Sans said as he took a hesitant step towards his brother. Papyrus reached out a hand towards Sans. "Papyrus are you ok? What happened?"

"S-SANS..." Papyrus said with great effort. Sans continued to approach.

"Why do you look like that?"

"G-GET AWAY! RUN! SANS PLEASE!" Papyrus grabbed his out stretched arm just as he was throwing an attack at Sans. The shorter skeleton was able to dodge the poorly aimed attack.

"Papyrus what are you doing?!" Sans watched Papyrus fall to his knees still struggling to hold his arm down. "What happened to you?" Papyrus looked up at his brother.

"S-SOMETHING BAD. HARD TO. GET CONTROL. KILLED SO, M-MANY." Papyrus screamed out in frustration, his entire body was shaking from the struggle between his arms. Sans slowly approached.

"Papyrus l-let me help you, I'm sure there's something we can do." Sans didn't even believe his own lie. Papyrus attacked again, Sans barely dodge in time. "It'll be ok bro, I-I'm sure of it."

"SANS. P-PLEASE JUST RUN!" Papyrus's control on himself slipped again and he attacked Sans a few more times. Sans needed to end this fight soon before he got too tired to dodge anymore. Papyrus continued to attack. Sans dodged again and again, he was seriously starting to sweat.

Papyrus managed to stop his attacks for awhile, he saw how tired Sans was getting, if this continued soon one of his attacks would land and destroy his brother. "I-IT'S HARD TO NOT F-FIGHT." Papyrus realized there was only one way to end the bloodshed. "SANS." He looked up at his brother, eye sockets leaking tears. "THIS HAS T-TO BE STOPPED. FIGHT BACK. I D-DON'T WANT TO KILL AG-AGAIN."

"Papyrus..." Sans breathing was hard. "I can't! I can't hurt you! You're my brother!"

"Y-YOU SEE WHAT I-I'VE TURNED INTO."

"That doesn't matter! You're still my brother!"

"SANS. THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF THIS." Papyrus sighed. His arm he pinned down was shaking violently in resistance. "ONE OF US, HAS TO DIE, IT HAS TO BE ME. PLEASE SANS."

Tears flowed down Sans's face. "B-But Papyrus, s-surely there's a w-way to fix this, neither of us h-has to die!" Papyrus shook his head.

"NYEHEH, YOU WERE ALWAYS A BAD L-LIAR SANS. BUT IF I DON'T DIE... EVERYONE ONE ELSE WILL." Papyrus looked Sans in the eye sockets. "THIS H-HUMAN IS REALLY DETERMINED. I-I'M ABOUT TO C-COMPLETELY LOOSE ALL CONTROL ON O-OUR BODY." Sans's vision was blurred a bit with tears. "SANS, IT'LL BE OK. JUST DO IT." Sans raised his arm to attack.

"Papyrus, I." Sans wiped the tears from his face. "I'll see you later, right bro?" Papyrus smiled, he hated saying goodbye as well.

"OF COURSE SANS. I'M SURE WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER S-SOON." Papyrus held himself still, his arm violently shook. Sans launched every attack he had at his brother. However the human's soul made Papyrus's health high enough to survive the attack for awhile, he screamed in pain the whole time. Papyrus looked at Sans, opened his mouth to say something, then turned to dust.

Sans fell to his knees, his tears splatting on the snow. The surviving monsters would rejoice him as a hero, but he would only feel empty for the rest of his life. There was no resetting from this.


	5. Deep Dark Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W.D Gaster a renowned scientist who likes to do horrible experiments on monsters. His favorite subjects to test on are two young skeleton brothers.

A young skeleton sits in his cell. His cellmate and brother had been dragged of for an other experiment a few minutes ago. Sans hated this part the most, he had tried to offer himself in Papyrus's place but the mad doctor's lackeys refused. The times felt longer when Sans was away from his brother, even more so when it was just him alone in their tiny stone and iron cell. Sans scratched at the bandages on his arm praying that Papyrus wasn't being hurt as much today. Eventually Papyrus was escorted back to the cell. He was shoved in by the guards before they slammed and locked the door. Sans ran over and helped his brother to his feet.

"Are you ok bro?" Asked Sans. Papyrus nodded.

"YEAH, IT WASN'T AS BAD AS USUAL. JUST A DOZEN OR SO SHOTS." Said Papyrus as he rubbed his bandaged arm. "I MUCH PREFER THIS OVER BEING CUT UP AGAIN."

"I tried to take your place this time, but they wouldn't let me."

"I KNOW SANS, BUT IT'S OK. I'D RATHER TAKE THE MORE DAMAGING ONES. YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HP, IF KEEPING YOU ALIVE MEANS SUFFERING A BIT THEN I'M OK WITH THAT!" Papyrus smiled. Even in this horrible situation Papyrus could still smile and mean it, that made Sans ease a bit. Though he worried how much longer he and his brother could take this before they became dust or worse. Papyrus smile faded as he rubbed at the bandages around his collar bone from a particularly gruesome experiment with the scientist. Sans found it amazing that both of them would still walk with how much they get chopped up and reassembled, the cuts across his rib cage still hadn't healed. Sometimes they could hear the saws being used in the other room at night and flinch. Though the experiments were torturous, sometimes the brothers would gain something new. Sans walked over to the bars and check for guards. They were alone for now, he walked to his brother and cupped his mouth.

"We need to break out of here before he tries to do something even worse to us." Sans whispered with urgency.

"WHAT?" Said Papyrus. Sans hushed him. Papyrus then lowered his voice. "WHAT?"

"I got a plan Papyrus, we'll sneak out of this place and live somewhere far away."

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO SNEAK OUT?" Papyrus gestured to the door. "WE CAN'T BREAK THOSE BARS." Sans concentrated with considerable effort while holding his hand out to a small rock in the corner. His hand and eye softly glowed blue, then the rock glowed the same glue and was lifted up and floated over to Sans's hand. "WOWIE!" Sans hushed his brother again. "SORRY. BUT THAT'S SO COOL! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Sans shrugged.

"I've been getting these head aches for a few weeks now and sometimes the glowing thing would happen. I just figured out that I could use it to lift things. So once the guards pass by again tonight before bed time, I'm gonna use it to swipe the keys."

"AND HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"Nope. It's easy to not tell that freaky doctor things. Ok let me tell you the details of the plan." Papyrus leaned down to let Sans whisper into his ear.

A few hours past, the guards were doing their last rounds along the test subjects before everyone was told to go to sleep. The last pair walked by the brother's cell. Papyrus stuck his narrow head between the bars to keep look out. Sans stuck his hand out towards the keys hanging off the guards belt and focused. The keys started to glow as they were lifted up a couple inches, the guard walked away leaving the suspended keys. Both brothers quietly celebrated as Sans carefully floated the keys to them. Sans tucked the keys under his shirt.

"Ok let's wait a couple hours, by then everyone should be sleeping." Whispered Sans. Papyrus nodded. They sat side by side waiting in the dark, both could feel their anxiety rise. Eventually Sans felt they had waited long enough, he stepped over to the cage door and stuck key after key into the hole till he found the one that fit. The door unlocked with a click, the brothers had to push the door with all their strength to open it. Once the gap was wide enough they squeezed out and quickly tip toed down the dark hallway. Papyrus walked behind, checking over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't going to be spotted. 

As they approached a cross roads Papyrus shoved him and Sans around a corner just as a pair of guards walked by. The two sighed of relief, the plan was working well so far. They resumed sneaking down the long cold hallways as quietly as their bone feet would allow. Sans strained to listen for any sounds as they walked. They approached a sign on the wall. 

"Hey Papyrus, you can read this kind of writing right?" Asked the shorter skeleton. Papyrus stepped up to the sign.

"KIND OF." Said Papyrus, he put finger up to the words and carefully sounded them out. "E-X-I-T. EXIT. OH THE EXIT IS THAT WAY!" He pointed in the same direction of the arrow. Sans grinned widely and lead Papyrus down the hallway.

The two walked down the final hallway before the lab's exit to the rest of the underground.

"Papyrus look there it is!" Sans said as he grabbed his brother's hand and increased their pace.

"S-SANS THERE'S PEOPLE BEHIND US!" Papyrus yelped. Sans looked behind him, there were a few guards but it didn't seem like they had been spotted yet. Sans bolted for the door with Papyrus at his heels. The sound of running got the guards attention. One of them shouted and the sounds of adults charging followed. The two brothers quickened their pace. The door to the outside grew closer and closer, and so did the guards. Papyrus turned his head again and shouted. "SANS!" The sound of the guards was thunderous in Sans's skull. Sans felt his brother's grip on his hand fade away. He turned just in time to watch Papyrus crumble into dust.

"Papyrus!" Sans reached out to the puff of dust. A spear pierced threw the cloud and into his chest. Sans stumbled back. A moment later he dissolved into dust. The guards stood around the two piles of dust as a man in a lab coat approached.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Said Gaster. "What a waste, those two were such good experimental subjects. Oh well, kids like those are a dime a dozen. Someone gather the dust, I can still use it." He walked off, this was a minor inconvenience for him. Gaster thought that perhaps he could try that life reviving experiment he's been concocting for some time now. One of the guards had scooped up the dust into two jars and handed them to the doctor.


End file.
